MC Pee Pants
MC Pee Pants was a Antweight built by Fatcats that competed in the 2005 RFL Nationals, and the 2006-2007 RoboGames. It was a two wheeled, inveritble, Black, and Blue robot that was armed with a powerful spinning drum. MC Pee Pants did very well, winning the 2005 RFL Nationals, as well as winning Gold in RoboGames 2006. MC Pee Pants was retired in 2007, after a very successful career. The name is based off of a villain from the TV show Aqua Teen Hunger Force, equally named "MC Pee Pants"http://aqua-teen-hunger-force.wikia.com/wiki/MC_Pee_Pants Robot History 2005 RFL Nationals MC Pee Pants first fight was against the spinning bar of Panther. It won this fight, and advanced to the next round where it faced ROBOLympics 2004 Runner-up, and teammate Jimmy Crack Corn. MC Pee Pants won this fight as well, and advanced to fight Fire Eagle. MC Pee Pants won this fight as well, putting it in the quarter finals against Twilite. After yet another win MC Pee Pants was now in the semi finals against Fusible Link, it won this, and was now in the finals against Switchblade. MC Pee Pants won this fight, and became the 2005 RFL Nationals Antweight champion. RoboGames 2005 MC Pee Pants only known fight in RoboGames 2005 was in the finals against the vertical spinner of Disc Addiction. It won that fight, and became the Antweight Gold Medalist for RoboGames 2005. RoboGames 2006 MC Pee Pants first fight in RoboGames 2006 was against the spinning bar of Dark Micro 44. MC Pee Pants won this fight, and advanced to face Fire Eagle, it won this fight as well and next faced the vertical spinner of FEAR FACTOR. Beating FEAR FACTOR put MC Pee Pants in the quarterfinals against Eliptical B. It won this fight and was now in the semifinals against the invertible wedge of Stumpy. This fight started with Stumpy getting under MC Pee Pants, and taking it to the wall. MC Pee Pants escaped, and hit Stumpy with its drum, flipping it over. It followed this up by tossing Stumpy across the arena, this caused Stumpy to stop moving, and MC Pee Pants hit it again. Stumpy then started moving again, and MC Pee Pants started grinding away at Stumpy until it removed its right wheel. This caused Stumpy's team to tap out meaning MC Pee Pants had won by knockout. This impressive win put MC Pee Pants into a televised match in the finals against Switchblade. This fight started with both robots getting their weapons up to speed. MC Pee Pants then delivered a hit to Switchblade that tossed it on its back, it followed this up by delivering another hit that nearly flipped Switchblade out the arena. Switchblade remained in the arena however but that was not to last as MC Pee Pants delivered another hit that flipped Switchblade out the arena. This win by knockout meant that MC Pee Pants had won the Antweight Gold Medal. RoboGames 2007 MC Pee Pants first fight in RoboGames 2007 was against Brazilian drum spinner Micro Touro. MC Pee Pants won this fight, and advanced to face Danish competitor Black Wedge. MC Pee Pants lost this fight, and was now in the losers bracket against Sidekick. It won this fight, and advanced to face up against Catalyst for Catastrophe. MC Pee Pants won this fight as well, and advanced to face up against FEAR FACTOR. It won this one, and next faced the horizontal bar spinner of [[Bot-A-Bing|'Bot-A-Bing']], winning this fight meant that MC Pee Pants was now in the losers bracket quarterfinals against Stumpy. It won this fight, and advanced to the losers bracket semifinals where it faced Dark Pounder, MC Pee Pants lost this fight, and was eliminated from RoboGames 2007. Combat Record Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 19? *'Losses:' 2? Outside of RoboGames MC Pee Pants competed at Marin Ant Wars III, and IV where it won first place in MAW III, and was the runner up in MAW IV. Trivia * In both of the events where MC Pee Pants went undefeated its fist opponent was a horizontal bar spinner (Panther in the 2005 Nationals, and Dark Micro 44 in RoboGames 2006), and its opponent for the championship match was Switchblade. Also in each event where it went undefeated it beat Fire Eagle on the way to the championship. Honours Reference Category:Robots that have thrown an opponent Out Of the Arena Category:Robots that debuted in the 2005 RFL Nationals Category:Robots That are no longer competing Category:Marin Ant Wars Competitors Category:Robots that fought on TV Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots Armed with spinning drums Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Combat Robots Category:Antweight Robots Category:Antweight Gold Medalists Category:Robots with an unknown amount of wins and losses Category:Back to Back Gold Medalists Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with names based on Film and Television Category:2005 RFL Nationals Competitors Category:RoboGames 2005 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2006 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2007 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2007 Non-Returners Category:American Robots Category:Allstars